Armadilha
by Felisbela
Summary: Um sonho: Barbara Gordon irá casar com o milionário Bruce Wayne. Um pesadelo: Dick Grayson vê sua melhor amiga casando com seu pai. O quê é sonho e o quê é verdadeiro desse emaranhado de sentimentos envolvendo Barbara, Bruce e Dick? [Casal: Dick e Barbara]


**Nota Inicial**

Essa fanfic foi baseada no episódio 30 do desenho Batman the Animated serie que se chama "Um sonho por acaso" e no episódio 12 da continuação da franquia The New Batman Adventures chamado "A beira do abismo". Eles podem ser encontrados facilmente na internet.

Boa leitura!

**ARMADILHA  
><strong> 

**PRÓLOGO**

O Chapeleiro Louco jogou Batgirl que estava inconsciente do alto de um dos prédios de Gotham.

- NÃO!

Robin foi mais rápido, lançou uma das cordas e saltou para agarrar o corpo de Batgirl que caia de cabeça pra baixo. Ao abraçar Batgirl, um sussurro saiu dos lábios vermelhos da garota.

- Bruce...

Batgirl manteve seus olhos fechados.

**PARTE 1  
><strong>

Barbara Gordon olhava nervosa para seu pai. Os dois estavam almoçando a garota teria que revelar o segredo que tanto a afligia, afinal, não queria que seu pai fosse o último, a saber.

- Papai, eu tenho algo para te contar... – James ajeitou os óculos e olhou mais atentamente para a filha.

- Você sabe que eu e Bruce estamos namorando e... ele me pediu em casamento hoje de manhã.

- Barbara, eu fico preocupada com você, mas confio da minha garota. Você o ama?

- Mais do que tudo nessa vida.

- Então pra mim já é o suficiente.

Os dois se abraçaram.

Barbara e Bruce começaram uma relação quando Batman salvou Batgirl de ser assassinada pelo perigoso Duas-Caras. Mais uma vez, Duas-caras havia tramado contra o pai de Barbara e por isso a garota resolveu agir por suas própria conta.

A garota com suas habilidades em fazer acrobacias e sua inteligência, conseguiu entrar no cativeiro, deixando seu pai livre. Porém o que ela não esperava era ela ser encurralada pelo inimigo. Perdida, e sem munição, a força física não era o seu forte, acabou sendo encurralada por duas-caras e foi empurrada do vigésimo andar. Por sorte, Batman tinha implantado um rastreador na capa de Batgirl e a garota foi salva pelo homem morcego.

Batgirl foi levada para a Batcaverna e seus ferimentos foram cuidados por Alfred.

Até então, Batgirl tinha dúvidas a respeito da identidade de Batman, mas ao ver o mordomo, não teve dúvidas.

- Você é Bruce Wayne!

- E pela fixação que você tem em salvar James Gordon você deve ser a filha única dele, Barbara Gordon.

A garota ficou sem reação. Retirou a máscara e revelou a sua verdadeira identidade.

- Você está certo, eu sou a Barbara, a colega de faculdade de seu filho Dick. Aliás, onde ele está?

- Dick está fazendo uma investigação pra mim em Londres. Agora se me permite...

A garota observou o homem morcego se distanciar.

- Ei, para onde você vai?

- Suba, quero ter uma conversinha com você, antes de eu te levar para a sua casa.

- Se eu fosse a senhorita, faria o que o Sr. está falando. Não se preocupe, ele só quer ajudá-la. – disse calmamente Alfred.

Bruce indicou uma poltrona para que Barbara se sentisse a vontade. Os dois se fitaram, Barbara estava perplexa por saber que Bruce Wayne, o milionário playboy era na verdade o sério e enigmático Batman.

- O que quer falar comigo, Bat... ou melhor dizendo, Bruce.

- Enquanto eu estiver usando o uniforme, quero que continue a me chamar de Batman. Venho te observando desde a sua primeira atuação, sei tudo a seu respeito.

- Bom, e o que você quer de mim?

- Vou ser exato: quero que você me auxilie aqui em Gotham.

- Não entendo, você já não tem o Dick? Melhor dizendo o Robin...

- Sim, mas conversei com ele e achamos que uma mulher no grupo iria nos ajudar a traçar perfis psicológicos de vilãs, tais como a Arlequina e a Era Venenosa.

- Então você quer que eu entre para o time?

- É claro que você pode recusar a minha oferta, entenderei que a Batgirl só é usada exclusivamente para ajudar Gordon...

Mas antes que Batman pudesse continuar, Barbara andou até onde o homem morcego estava sentado e estendeu a mão direita.

- Fechado.

Um sorriso singelo se fez presente no rosto de Batman.

- Bem vinda à família.

Batman então começou a explicar a Barbara a conduta, da mesma forma que ensinou a Dick no passado.

- É de fundamental importância que a nossa identidade se mantenha em segredo. Acho que isso é meio lógico não é mesmo?

- Claro algum inimigo poderia usar meu pai contra a Batgirl em uma luta... e isso iria atingir o meu emocional.

- Correto! Não acho necessário que você venha morar comigo e com Dick, já que você tem sua própria casa. Então fique em alerta, darei pistas para que você esteja a par do que eu faço em Gotham, estar a par das notícias da cidade é de fundamental importância.

- Ok.

- Tem alguma dúvida?

- Posso ver o seu rosto?

- Você já não sabe da minha identidade?

- É diferente...

Os dois estavam no Batmovel, atrás das grandes janelas escuras, ninguém poderia ver o que se acontecia lá dentro.

Barbara se aproximou mais do homem morcego, sua mão pousou na única parte em que a máscara não cobria o rosto do homem.

- Quem sabe em uma próxima vez. – Batman acionou o botão para que a porta se abrisse, convidando Barbara a se retirar do carro, mas antes que a garota pudesse sair do Batmovel, Batman puxou a garota violentamente, seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distancia, as mãos enluvadas do homem morcego acariciaram o rosto de Barbara fazendo com que o rosto da garota ganhasse uma coloração de um vermelho vivo.

- Você está esquecendo a sua máscara. – Batman a entrou. Barbara esperava outra coisa...  
>Batgirl saiu do Batmovel e quando se virou para fechar a porta, Batman já tinha partido. A garota retirou o seu traje e voltou para o seu alojamento estudantil em suspiros.<p>

- Calma... Barbara... ele só é o Batman... só o Batman! – caiu na gargalhada com a sua própria piada.

Barbara pela primeira vez em meses não conseguia dormir. A única coisa que pensava era quando iria vê-lo.

E não demorou muito. No fim da tarde seguinte, um estranho envelope apareceu em seus livros. Barbara sorriu e antes que abrisse o envelope, já sabia de quem era. A letra era bem desenhada.  
>Só havia um endereço escrito nele e o horário, mas Barbara sabia do que se tratava. Era a festa beneficente que as empresas Wayne faziam todo o ano. Por alguma razão que Barbara desconhecia, Batman temia que algo estivesse para acontecer.<p>

A garota se arrumou e no horário combinado desceu para pegar um táxi, mas um carro apareceu em frente ao seu prédio. A princípio ela ficou assustada, mas ao ver que se tratava de Bruce, ficou mais tranqüila.

- Entra! Quero te dar as coordenadas.

- Boa-noite pra você também Bruce! – o homem ignorou o que a jovem criticou.

- Quero que você fique de olho nessas três pessoas. – Bruce deu três fotos para que Barbara as olhasse. Todas mulheres.

- Porque você está interessado nelas?

- São ladras que estão de olho nos artigos que serão leiloados essa noite.

- E o que mais?

- Quero que hoje você atue como Batgirl e não como Barbara. Como não posso me ausentar da festa, não poderei ser Batman essa noite e por isso...

- E por isso você quer que eu te proteja...

- Fique em alerta!

- Como quiser, Bruce, mas você poderia ter falado para que eu não me arrumasse toda... – prestes a sair do carro, Barbara sentiu agora as mãos nuas do homem morcego sobre as próprias.

- Conto com você essa noite, Barbara. A minha vida está em suas mãos.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Batgirl analisava toda a festa pelo binóculo de um prédio mais alto que proporcionava uma visão privilegiada. Das três que Bruce pediu para que Barbara ficasse de olho, somente uma estava presente. Tudo corria bem, Bruce estava no jardim, recebendo os convidados. Batgirl poderia jurar que Bruce olhava pra ela.

- Tenho que me concentrar... – mais uma das mulheres da foto apareceu. Bruce a cumprimentou com um beijo na face...

- Mulherengo! – mas ao analisar direito, Batgirl percebeu o revolver sendo pressionado nas costas de Bruce. Ninguém parecia ter a noção do que estava acontecendo...

- Acho que está é a minha vez.

Batgirl lançou o cabo de aço em um prédio mais baixo e voou até que alcançasse o chão. Correu até o jardim, ignorando os gritos das pessoas que estavam no lado de fora da festa. A porta estava fechada, mas por ela ser de vidro, não foi preciso usar muita força para que Batgirl conseguisse entrar.

Desesperada, olhou para o salão e encontrou Bruce sendo refém. Um homem pressionava a arma na cabeça de Bruce. As três garotas da festa, limpavam as carteiras dos presentes.

- Não se aproxime, ou se não ele leva bala.  
>Batgirl não sabia o que fazer, não poderia usar de sua força física, então se lembrou das bolas com gás e as atirou. Bruce percebendo a idéia de Batgirl aproveitou para se soltar do homem, dando o uma rasteira.<p>

Batgirl antes já havia acionado a polícia, uma luta foi travada ali com o bandido e as três mulheres. Bruce não poderia não ajudar Batgirl que se mostrou útil ao prender as três mulheres que por milagre estavam desarmadas.

Só faltava o homem armado, Batgirl se lançou contra o homem, aproveitando que ele estava cego pelo gás. Uma luta foi travada.

- Não, Batgirl.

Mas um tiro foi disparado.

O gás se dissipou, Batgirl conseguiu tirar a arma do bandido, mas quem tinha sido baleado fora Bruce Wayne.

Batgirl olhou perplexa para o braço que sangrava, tentou se aproximar, mas o olhar de Bruce foi para que ela mantivesse distancia.

Os policias logo chegaram, Batgirl havia ido embora, Bruce foi tratado pela ambulância e levado para a sua casa.

Barbara olhou tudo ao longe, não iria conseguir dormir sem antes ver Bruce.

Ao chegar na mansão Wayne, Barbara foi recebida por Alfred que dispensou formalismo e foi entrando sem pedir licença. Encontrou Bruce sentado na poltrona.

- Bruce me perdoa... eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. – Barbara agora estava de joelhos. A mão do braço que não estava ferido de Bruce encostou nos cabelos da jovem.

- Nunca mais quero que você se comporte dessa maneira Barbara. O que aconteceu ali foi uma fatalidade... não foi a sua culpa. A culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter te treinado mais...

- Mas com ânsia de tê-la por perto, patrão Bruce...

- Alfred...

- Desculpa, patrão.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Barbara olhou perplexa para o rosto de Bruce, o questionando sobre o que Alfred acabara de dizer, mas o milionário se levantou e pediu para que a jovem fosse embora.

- Não saio daqui até você me dizer a verdade...

- É isso o que escutou, Barbara. Eu quero que você fique comigo.

A face de Barbara ficou corada e seu coração palpitou quando a jovem percebeu que Bruce se aproximava mais. Bruce tocou o queixo de Barbara, ele a abraçou e tomou os lábios da jovem nos próprios.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Barbara e quero que você seja minha e de mais ninguém.

**PARTE 2**

Se aquele era o sonho de Barbara, aquele era o pesadelo de Dick. Ao entrar na mansão Wayne, Dick Grayson se assustou com a cena que presenciou. Barbara estava nos braços de Bruce aos beijos com Barbara.

- Boa noite, Dick! Não esperava que você viesse mais cedo! Achou alguma coisa em Londres?

Dick caminhou até o casal, olhando sem acreditar para o rosto de Bruce e depois para o rosto de Barbara. Os dois agora estavam um ao lado do outro, mas Dick não deixou de perceber as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas, como se fossem um casal de namorados passeado no shopping.

- O quê está acontecendo aqui. – Barbara e Bruce se entreolharam e sorriram intimamente. Dick não deixou de sentir surpresa e um pouco de ânsia de vomito da cena.

- Deixe que eu explique, Dick. – Bruce se levantou e foi em direção ao seu companheiro. Dick sentiu as mãos do seu mentor em cima de seus ombros. Os dois se fitaram. – Eu e Barbara estamos noivos.

A mente de Dick parou de funcionar por um instante.

- O quê você tá falando? – o menor sentiu a pressão dos dedos de Wayne se intensificarem em seus ombros.

- Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente, Dick. – Agora o rapaz escutava a voz de Barbara. Ela também se aproximou de Dick.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Você estava em Londres a trabalho, não se lembra? – perguntou Bruce.

Dick imediatamente se distanciou, não aguentando, dando as costas para os dois.

"Então está é fantasia de Barbara!"

Dick se virou para Barbara, ignorando a presença de Bruce.

- Então este é o seu sonho, não é?

- O quê está dizendo, Dick? – a garota olhou perplexa para os olhos do outro.

- É isso que eu acabei de dizer, Barbara. Isso não existe. Acorde, garota! - Dick ignorou a presença de Bruce até o momento que a voz tão conhecida do homem morcego se fez presente nos ouvidos dele.

- O quê você está fazendo, Dick? – O homem mais novo ignorou mais uma vez a voz do seu mentor, mas dessa vez ele sentiu as mãos de Bruce envolvendo seus braços.

- Não se intrometa! – mas a pressão nos seus braços aumentou e Dick foi obrigado a ser agressivo com Bruce.

O soco foi desferido na face do homem mais velho. Barbara gritou e foi de encontro a Bruce.

- O quê você fez, Dick? Ele é o seu "pai"!

"O real Bruce, não essa farsa que foi criada na sua mente!"

Imediatamente Alfred entrou na sala e foi ver o quê estava acontecendo. O mordomo encontrou seu patrão estatelado no chão da sala, com Barbara o ajudando a se erguer e Dick parado, olhando a cena com asco.

- O quê aconteceu? Patrão Bruce? Patrão Dick? – Mas não foi necessário explicar. Dick saiu imediatamente da sala, pronto para sair da mansão. Ele foi seguido por Alfred, mas este parou quando Dick jogou em sua cara que ele deveria continuar fazendo seu papel no teatro da cabecinha de Barbara.

A chuva começou a cair sobre os cabelos de Dick e ele resolveu ir para o apartamento que Bruce tinha dado de presente depois que ele entrou na faculdade. Pelo menos ele começava a rezar para que essa realidade criada por Barbara não tivesse modificado os fatos tão profundamente.

Dick teve sorte, a chave no apartamento ainda continuava no mesmo local, embaixo do tapete. Ele tirou as roupas molhadas, tomou um banho e se deitou na cama, pensando em tudo que estava vivendo.

"O sonho perfeito de Barbara então sempre foi casar com Bruce? Bom, não é hora para pensar nessas coisas e sim em como quebrar essa imagem perfeita que ela construiu na mente com a ajuda do Chapeleiro Louco..."

Mas a medida que Dick ia pensando, mais ele achava impossível mostrar o mundo real para Barbara.

"Afinal, ela parecia tão feliz com Bruce...E por mais que ela ame ele no mundo real, Bruce não a ama como uma mulher."

O que ela estava vivendo era uma farsa, um sonho que seu subconsciente tinha aprisionado para si e que nem mesmo a Barbara sabia da verdade. Uma armadilha. Mas com a ajuda do Chapeleiro seu desejo em viver alguma coisa com o milionário Bruce Wayne, tinha deixado de ser reprimido para se tornar real, pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos de Barbara Gordon. E Dick... Dick simplesmente era um colega de faculdade, uma simples companhia para tomar café e conversar sobre assuntos que Barbara também tinha interesse.

E foram com esses pensamentos que Dick conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ele não sabia o quê iria fazer, mas de algum modo teve esperanças que sua mente descansada pudesse arquitetar algum plano na manhã seguinte.

O quê Dick não esperava era receber logo de manhã Barbara.

- Bom dia, Dick. Posso entrar? – a mulher espiou por entre os ombros de Dick para se certificar que o homem não tinha nenhuma visita em seu apartamento.

- O quê você quer, Barbara? – ela pareceu emburrada, mas não comentou nada com o mais novo.

- Seja educado e me deixe entrar do seu apartamento.

- Não estou interessado... – respondeu ele de má vontade.

- Deixa de ser infantil, Dick e me receba como um ser humano normal. – disse ela em um modo superior. O jovem abriu a porta, permitindo que ela entrasse. Barbara olhou com interesse os dois lados da sala.

- O quê está procurando?

- Nada só pensei que estivesse acompanhado.

"Bem que eu poderia estar, mas aqui é o seu sonho..."

- Fale de uma vez o quê você quer falar comigo a essa hora da manhã.

Barbara se sentou no sofá e fitou os olhos de Richard.

- Sabe... Bruce é contra a minha vinda, ainda mais depois do acontecido de ontem...

- Não enrola Barbara. – Ela respirou profundamente e retirou um envelope da bolsa e entregou para Dick.

- O quê é isso?

- Meu convite de casamento... – um profundo silêncio se fez presente. Dick com curiosidade abriu o envelope e leu o que estava escrito, em letras douradas no cartão. – Este é o cartão que foi entregue para todos os convidados. Não fui eu que escolhi, tive a ajuda de Bruce com isso porque ando tão nervosa com o casamento que todas as letras estão embaralhadas na minha mente.

Um momento de silêncio.

-Eu queria muito que você estivesse na cerimonia. Afinal, Bruce no final das contas é o seu pai e eu sou sua melhor amiga... ou pelo menos era a sua melhor amiga. – os olhos azuis de Barbara se abaixaram. – Acho que é isso. O casamento irá ocorrer hoje à noite. – um sorriso delicado apareceu em seus lábios quando ela se levantou pronta já para ir embora. – Espero que você esteja presente. Nós dois ficaríamos muito feliz.

Barbara olhou de relance para Dick que continuava ainda olhando o convite, sem parecer entender o quê esta acontecendo. Por fim, a mulher fechou a porta e foi embora para a Mansão Wayne para se preparar para o próprio casamento.

Dick no interior do apartamento se sentou no sofá, fitando o convite... os seus olhos recaíram para os nomes bonitos

Bruce Wayne & Barbara Gordon.

- Caso ela se case, ela será Barbara Gordon Wayne... a esposa do milionário de Gotham...

"Isso não faz o menor sentido... Claro, isso é um sonho... um pesadelo criado pelo louco do Chapeleiro..."

Dick tomou um banho e resolveu ir para a Mansão. A motocicleta foi a mil por hora enquanto ele não parava de pensar no que iria acontecer naquela noite. Toda vez que ele imaginava, mais parecia impossível.

Alfred o recebeu no jardim.

- Bom dia, Patrão Dick.

- Bruce está? – ele perguntou ao mordomo, deixando aos cuidados do mais velho o capacete da sua moto.

- O Sr. Wayne se encontra no quarto.

- Obrigado, Alfred. – o mais novo entrou na mansão sem mais dizer nada e foi direto para o quarto do homem morcego, ou melhor dizendo, do playboy de Gotham. Ele olhou o local e percebeu que era exatamente como o real, como Dick lembrava de ser quando ainda era criança e dormia com Bruce por ter medo do escuro.

- Bruce? – a voz saiu incerta na soleira da porta.

- Dick? Pode entrar... estou no banheiro. – Dick sentou na cadeira que ficava próxima a janela, de frente a cama de casal. Bruce nunca dormiu com uma mulher na mansão. Caso o sonho de Barbara se realizasse, ela seria a primeira a dormir na mesma cama de Bruce, além é claro de Dick.

Alguns minutos passados, Bruce saiu do banheiro com uma toalha em volta da cintura enquanto passava uma outra menor nos cabelos arrepiados.

- Olá, Dick. Está mais calmo? – o menor observou os passos de Bruce. Ele foi para trás de um biombo, provavelmente para se arrumar.

- Já irá colocar sua roupa de noivo?

- Ainda está muito cedo. O noivo só veste a casaca uma hora antes do casamento!

Dick percebeu o humor nas palavras do mais velho.

- Você pode me emprestar um terno?

- Claro. – ele saiu de trás do biombo vestindo roupas confortáveis. – Eu irei falar para o Alfred providenciar alguma coisa com o seu número. Escute, não é o fim do mundo que eu me case com Barbara, ouviu? Eu sei que vocês são colegas e é meio estranho...

- Eu só queria saber como isso aconteceu...

- Eu resolvi mostrar a minha identidade depois que percebi que seria interessante ela entrar no time...

"Ah certo, o Dick desse sonho ridículo nem sabia quem era a Batgirl..."

- O Batman que eu conheço nunca iria se casar. Ele tem aversão em se imaginar tendo algum relacionamento sério com alguém. O Bruce é um pegador, o Batman é um morcego solitário...

- Eu sei que é difícil de você entender que as coisas mudaram. Eu também nunca iria me imaginar casando... mas eu me apaixonei, Dick... eu me apaixonei por Barbara Gordon.

"Claro, nos sonhos dessa louca!"

- Tudo bem, eu não quero mais discutir. Não no dia do seu casamento, certo? – Dick deu um abraço em Bruce e saiu para o seu quarto na mansão.

O que restava para ele era esperar a noite chegar. Quem sabe naquele dia aparecia alguma coisa em Gotham para Barbara e Bruce adiarem aquela loucura.

"Talvez o Espantalho e o Chapeleiro Maluco dão as caras essa noite..."

Dick se virou para um dos lados da cama, continuando fitando o nada.

"Tomara..."

Bruce bateu na porta às sete da noite. Dick abriu a porta de seu quarto. Ele ficou admirado. Bruce estava impecável.

- Foi você que escolheu a casaca?

- Não, foi Barbara.

Se não fosse por esse incidente, Dick estaria feliz, como Bruce parecia estar de um modo estranho, nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito.

"Será que no mundo real ele já esteve tão feliz assim, desse jeito? Afinal, não só sou eu que quero a felicidade de Bruce..."

- Vamos? – Dick meneou a cabeça e desceram. Quando abriram a porta da mansão, Alfred já estava no banco do motorista da limusine, só esperando as ordens de seu patrão.

Todos esperavam ansiosos a entrada da noiva. Dick estava no primeiro banco, olhando para o final da igreja. Barbara de repente apareceu com o braço envolta do do pai. Ela tinha prendido os longos cabelos ruivos em um coque que deixava alguns fios soltos. O vestido era lindo, com uma calda discreta e que modelava o seu corpo, como se ela fosse uma sereia.

"É, ela está realmente bonita..."

E quando Dick olhou para Bruce no altar, ele pensou por um momento que poderia ser ele ali, na pele de seu pai. Depois, ele deu de ombros.

"Isso aqui não existe..."

O comissário Gordon deu um beijo da testa da filha e deu o braço de Barbara para Bruce. A cerimonia começou como tantas outras, mas lá para o meio, no último ato para unirem o casal, Dick interveio.

- Barbara, você não pode fazer isso.

- O quê está dizendo, Dick?

- É isso mesmo. Você não vê que isso tudo é fruto do Chapeleiro Louco?

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse se comportar desse jeito, Dick. Eu posso imaginar que ver seu pai casando com sua melhor amiga é difícil, mas você precisa entender que nós dois nos amamos. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – Dick sentiu as mãos de Barbara enluvadas passarem pelo seu rosto.

- Não, Barbara... não vou deixar você viver uma farsa, ficando eternamente nesse mundo de fantasia, criada pela sua mente.

- Do que...

Mas antes que Barbara pudesse continuar, Dick a pegou no colo e começou a caminhar em direção a porta da igreja.

- DICK! Dick, não faça isso... – ele poderia ouvir Bruce gritar nas suas costas. Os seguranças começavam a aparecer na sua frente.

Mas nada iria impedir Richard de sair daquele pesadelo.

Ele olhou Barbara que se debatia, tentando sair de seus braços e correr de volta para Bruce, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele a aninhou mais nos braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você quer ficar mesmo nesse mundo, Barbara? Seu mundo real é tão ruim assim que você prefere fantasiar e ficar nessa farsa?

- Do quê você está falando? – os olhos azuis duplicaram de tamanho, agora cheios de lágrimas, olhando abismada para a face de Dick.

- Desde quando o homem morcego iria ser capaz de casar com alguém, se ele é quem mesmo diz que ter uma esposa traria problemas e chamaria mais atenção dos bandidos? Afinal, qualquer tipo de relação com o Batman é complicada, ainda mais você sendo Batgirl, colega de time dele. Ele nunca permitiria que você pudesse ficar em risco, mesmo que ele te amasse. Bruce nunca iria revelar seus sentimentos assim, tão facilmente. Vê Barbara... – Dick apontou para os fotógrafos que agora começavam a entrar na igreja, curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo. – a mídia de Gotham toda convidada para o casamento do homem morcego. Você não é uma qualquer para Bruce Wayne, Barbara e se ele estivesse realmente apaixonado por você, ele não iria reagir assim... porque você não é uma modelo qualquer, Barbara, você é a Batgirl, a garota do time do Batman.

Isso foi tudo o que Dick conseguiu falar, pois os seguranças já tinham tomado Barbara à força de seus braços. Mas a mulher continuou parada, ela ao contrário do que Dick pensou não voltou para o altar, ao contrário, ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Pense, Barbara! Pense... qual o motivo de você não conseguir ler nada desse mundo?

Ela finalmente deslocou seus olhos que estavam presos ao chão e encontrou os olhos de Richard.

Barbara finalmente tinha entendido.

- Tudo parecia tão perfeito, Dick... Como se fosse um sonho.

Os olhos azuis dela se fecharam...

**PARTE 3**

Bruce e Alfred olhavam para o rosto de Barbara Gordon procurando ver se ela reagia ao medicamento. Finalmente os dois viram os olhos azuis se abrirem e focarem no rosto dos dois homens. Ela percebeu que uma máscara estava presa em seu rosto, cobrindo seu nariz e a boca. Um respirador... Como tinha parado ali? Por quê estava naquela condição?

Barbara desconhecia o que tinha acontecido consigo. Ela se virou e viu uma maca ao lado da sua, mas completamente vazia.

Alguém também tinha ficado doente. Quem?

A mente de Barbara começou a reagir aos poucos.

- Barbara? – ela moveu o rosto e viu os lábios de Bruce chamar pelo seu nome.

- Senhorita Gordon? – dessa vez o rosto enrugado do mordomo apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- Consegue falar? – voltou a perguntar o mais velho dos dois. Barbara piscou mais algumas vezes até abrir a boca para a alegria dos dois presentes.

- O quê aconteceu? – A voz dela era fraca.

- Você recebeu um golpe do Chapeleiro louco. Se lembra do ocorrido?

Algumas imagens agora surgiam na cabeça da jovem. Ela estava como Batgirl, corria atrás de alguém, foi encurralada e alguém a jogou do alto de um prédio. Claro que poderia ter lançado o caço de aço, mas isso não aconteceu e de repente ela já estava nos braços de Bruce Wayne, em seu sonho.

- Claro. Você me salvou Bruce. – ela levantou a mão com vontade de tocar no rosto que agora preenchia a sua visão, mas Bruce negou com um acenar.

- Não. Quem a salvou foi Dick. Foi ele quem entrou no seu sonho e salvou. Na mesma hora que você recebeu as ondas da máquina dos sonhos do Chapeleiro louco, enquanto caia do alto do prédio, Dick tentou te agarrar, mas ele também recebeu o golpe do Espantalho, que tinha se unido ao Chapeleiro para tornar Gotham uma cidade fantasma.

As informações eram difíceis para que Barbara as assimilasse depois de um trauma.

- Eu pensei que tinha sido você...

- Não. Quem você deve agradecer não sou eu, mas sim a Dick.

A jovem ficou olhando para o além, estado perdida nas informações que Bruce tinha acabado de dar e na sua mente que tentava a relembrar o que tinha acontecido.

- Acho melhor deixarmos a senhorita Gordon descansar. – disse sabiamente Alfred.

- Está certo, Alfred. – Bruce seguiu Alfred e saiu da vista de Barbara.

A jovem olhou para o teto e ficou pensando em tudo o que Bruce tinha falado. Ela tentou mover os seus braços, juntamente com as suas pernas, mas ela percebeu que o medicamento a sedava. Logo, o sono se apoderou do seu corpo e ela fechou os olhos para dessa vez entrar em um sonho saudável.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com a face de Dick a fitando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele. Ela agora conseguia se mover, sentou-se no leito para ver direito Dick.

- Estou melhor... Bruce me contou o quê aconteceu. Obrigada.

- Não por isso. Você é nossa colega de time, garanto que Bruce faria a mesma coisa se estivesse na minha pele.

- Bruce é meu colega de time, já você é meu melhor amigo, bem antes de eu me tornar Batgirl. – Barbara pegou a mão de Dick que estava ao seu alcance. – Obrigada por ter me salvado e por sempre ser o meu amigo.

A face de Dick ficou levemente corada.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Não.

- Que bom, porque eu acho que se você soubesse o quê aconteceu não iria gostar nenhum pouco que outra pessoa também soubesse.

- É tão ruim assim? – Dick movimentou a cabeça dizendo que era mais ou menos.

Os dois sorriram.

- Então espero que você guarde segredo sobro o sonho.

- Pode deixar.

A mão da filha do comissário Gordon se afastou da de Dick. Richard deu uma última olhada para a jovem e a deixou sozinha.

Barbara imediatamente dormiu tranquilamente.

Uma semana depois, a jovem já estava recuperada. Ela pediu para Bruce que ela voltasse para o time, para atuar como Batgirl, e o homem morcego permitiu a sua volta, desde que ela tomasse mais cuidado na hora de enfrentar os criminosos.

No dia que antecedeu a sua volta, ela marcou de se encontrar com Dick para poderem conversar melhor. Desde que ela tinha voltado, eles só tinham tido aquela breve conversa quando Babs ainda se encontrava no leito se recuperando no ataque do Chapeleiro.

Os dois resolveram se encontrar no campus, logo depois da aula terminar.

- É hoje que você volta para o time, né?!

- Isso mesmo!

- Boa sorte. – disse Dick caminhando para o estacionamento. – Quer uma carona?

- Obrigada, Dick. – ela sentou na garupa da moto de Dick e os dois saíram rumo ao apartamento dela. Desde que tinha assumido o posto de Batigirl, Babs agora tinha decido morar sozinha, em um pequeno apartamento perto da mansão Wayne.

- Gostaria de entrar? – ele aceitou, estacionando a moto e entrou com os dois capacetes.

- Seu pai vem muito aqui?

- Quase sempre. – ela disse sorrindo. – Aceita alguma coisa?

- Não, não...

- Está certo, Dick. – ela se sentou de frente para o homem e começou a falar.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que realmente aconteceu no meu sonho, digo, no seu pesadelo. – imediatamente Richard ficou sem saber o que responder. Na verdade, ele pensou que o assunto tinha morrido naquele quarto, quando Babs ainda estava se recuperando.

- Escuta, eu pensei que você queria que eu guardasse em segredo sobre o que aconteceu no sonho.

- Eu sei Dick. E eu espero mesmo que você guarde isso até mesmo do Bruce, mas... você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar sem saber? Dick, eu sou curiosa... – ela sorriu, como se estivesse brincando, mas o jovem sabia que ela não estava brincando. Barbara queria saber o que tinha acontecido em seu pesadelo e no sonho dela.

- Babs... eu não quero contar. – Richard se levantou e caminhou para a janela que ficava mais próxima. Ele admirou o céu claro de Gotham... como ele era diferente do céu das noite, quanto todos eles se transformavam para combater os criminosos da cidade.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Dick notou a mão direita dela em seu ombro. Ele se voltou para fita-la.

- Era seu sonho, Barbara. Para você não é ruim, ao contrário, é maravilhoso o que aconteceu nesse mundo dos sonhos.

- Não necessariamente. Pode ser que o Chapeleiro tenha manipulado também as minhas vontades do sonho. Só eu sabendo o que aconteceu poderei falar se era o que eu realmente gostaria de viver.

- Sim, mas Barbara, você precisa entender que também foi o meu pesadelo e eu não gostaria de revivê-lo.

- Tudo bem, Dick. – o mais novo abaixou a cabeça. De repente olhar para Barbara trazia dor.

- Posso então adivinhar?

- Adivinhar? – Dick voltou novamente sua face para a mulher a sua frente, descrente do que ela falava.

- É... como se fosse um jogo. Já que era o meu sonho, então eu devo saber o que é.

- Você pode tentar... – Dick movimentou os ombros, não achando mesmo que seria um problema se Barbara descobrisse por si mesma.

- Se foi o meu sonho e o seu pesadelo... talvez... talvez eu tenha ganhado as olimpíadas nacionais de ginastica artística. – Barbara observou Dick sorrir. – Claro... esse é o seu pesadelo... você perdendo de mim e ficando na segunda colocação no ranking mundial enquanto eu saio de lá campeã.

- Realmente...

- Mas acho que não foi isso, né?! – Dick confirmou com um acenar.

- Estão vamos pensar um pouco mais... Será que esse sonho tem a ver com a nossa cidade? Com Gotham? Talvez todos os criminosos foram para a prisão de Arkham e finalmente eu, você e Bruce tivemos uma oportunidade de viver uma vida normal.

- Esse pode ser um dos seus sonhos, mas garanto que também é o meu e até mesmo de Bruce. Com certeza esse não é o meu pesadelo.

- Certo... Poxa, hoje está difícil, hein... Não estou pensando em nada.

- Outro dia você pensa em mais alguma coisa.

A jovem acompanhou Dick até a porta. Os olhos azuis de ambos se fitaram. Um sorriso também apareceu em seus lábios.

- Obrigada por tudo, Dick.

- Não por isso.

Os dois se abraçaram e Dick se virou para ir embora.

Barbara continuou a fitar as costas do amigo. Até que de repente ela se lembrou de alguma coisa.

- DICK! ESPERA! – ela gritou e ele se virou.

- Tem mais uma coisa... – ele se aproximou da soleira da porta e ficou de frente para Barbara.

- O quê... – a mão de Barbara pousou no rosto de Dick. Seu polegar passou pelos lábios do homem.

- Meu sonho é me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo. O seu pesadelo é ver sua melhor amiga se apaixonando por você e não poder correspondê-la. Estou certa?

Dick negou com um acenar.

- Você errou novamente. Não seria um pesadelo se você se apaixonasse por mim... ao contrário... – Dick se aproximou mais do rosto de Barbara. Ela sabia qual seria a cena seguinte. Ele fechou os lábios e ela ficou na ponta dos pés. Ela era a mais velha, mas ele era mais alto do que ela.

- Qual é então o seu pesadelo? – ela sussurrou. Ela pode observar a garganta dele contrair, como se sentisse um incomodo naquela região.

- Vê-la casando com o milionário de Gotham... – nessa altura ele tinha aberto um dos olhos para fita-la, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Realmente o Chapeleiro Louco ainda tem muito que aprimorar as suas técnicas.

Ela também sorriu. Os dois riram como cumplices e os dedos um do outro se enroscaram.

- Agora nós dois estamos dentro de um sonho. – ela completou.

- O nosso sonho.

Os lábios se encontraram e um beijo foi iniciado. Só o primeiro de tantos outros. 

**FIM**

**EPÍLOGO**

Batgirl e Robin vigiavam a entrada de um restaurante do alto de um prédio. Robin usava um binoculo enquanto que Batgirl configurava o seu sistema de comunicação.

Tudo estava calmo, então os dois começaram uma conversa furada, pelo menos para dois super-heróis de Gotham e ajudantes do homem morcego.

- Ei...eu fiquei pensando.. da onde o Chapeleiro Maluco tirou aquela ideia de você casando com ele?

- Ah Robin... você sabe... todas as mulheres dessa cidade sonham em ter algum envolvimento com o homem morcego.

- Então você quer dizer que tem fantasias com o Batman?

- Bom... se serve de consolo eu não sou a única. – brincou Barbara.

De repente uma movimentação começou a se fazer na rua, exatamente no local onde os dois estavam vigiando.

- Olha a nossa hora... – Ela pulou usando o cabo de aço em direção ao restaurante, mas ela ouviu o quê Dick falou.

- Você vai ter que se explicar mais tarde, Barbara.

A mulher sorriu. Claro, mais tarde iriam conversar porque agora era hora do trabalho.


End file.
